twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ngebendi/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Bella Swan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 09:04, April 1, 2010 Hey! Hey, your English was fine. I'm sorry, but I didn't read that much of it, but I do agree. With the regeneration though, just remember they heal fast in both forms. Sorry for that, and I'm glad to see that you seem to like being a good editor. Thanks, and i'm sorry for any trouble. -TheLunarEclipse :It's fine, I understand. You didn't seem too sharp, just business-like. Still, thanks for helping! -TheLunarEclipse Sorry :( I was In the middle of writing the script, when u left the msg or I would've got back to you sooner... I also read section through a few times, now I understand it... I also have a sort of fanfic thing on my blog called Felix-Bella song, Vixter 19:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you want info on creating fanfics ask crescent moon, puddinginthesky or Kmanwing, Vixter 19:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I <3 science, it's my fave subject, I just never came across the term before so it took me a while to get my head 'round it... Vixter 20:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Wow! You're good with the language. Did you study English in college or something? Charmed-Jay 09:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Harry's death/Seth and Leah's phasing Do you believe that Seth and Leah's phasing really did cause Harry's heart attack? Because I'm not too sure about it. Leah is merely angry with being connected to Sam while he's with Emily; and Seth's too cheerful. Maybe they're hiding it, but I'm not really sure about that being Harry's cause of death. Because if it was, they would've hated it more than everything else. Leah's not exactly the type that holds back her feelings. Charmed-Jay 14:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops Oops! Sorry. I forgot you haven't read the books. Charmed-Jay 15:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) hi. well yea i know that it hase but you know what edward is going to be in it ab bella is going to be in it. so idk. sorry i will wate. CullenLoverForever17 16:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) okay. sorry. CullenLoverForever17 16:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism. We have no tolerance here for people who do not want to edit constructively. Ruiner28 has been blocked for 1 month, and if s/he returns afterwards to vandalize again s/he will earn a longer (and possibly infinite) block. Even if people like that get a kick out of vandalizing, once they are blocked they can't bother us anymore. Thanks for reporting it to me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Since all of the vandalism was coming from one user, I just blocked the offending IP. Page protection would be more appropriate if vandalism was constantly coming from different sources. Thanks for your help, once again! -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: CB page Yeah, no problem, lol. I mean I didn't do all that much. I simply did a quick search on IMDB and checked Twilight Lexicon to see if there had been any casting done yet for Rachel. And if they don't have it, it's not true. LuckyTimothy 14:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : I don't actually delete the pages myself, just use the template deletion to categorize it as such. One of the admins will delete it later. LuckyTimothy 15:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleted. Thanks to both of you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Description That vampire description appears on any of the vampire characters' pages. Re:Descripton Ok. Fine.ashath 14:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories. Hi there. I'll try and explain as best I can: the whole category system works like a tree. Each page not meant to have every possible category that it could fit under, only the most specific category along any branch. For example, Edward Cullen is categorized under Category:Cullen family, and that category is categorized under Category:Vegetarian vampires. Therefore, his article should not have the category "Vegetarian vampires" because "Cullen family" already includes it (since every page categorized under "Cullen family" would also fit under "Vegetarian vampires"). Does that make sense? If I'm not explaining it well enough, reading this might help or feel free to ask me more questions on my talk page. Thanks for trying to help out with this, I feel like the wiki has been in a constant state of Category War lately. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twilight Saga Characters I know that it's devoted to the Twilight Saga, but there are places as well as people and I thought it might be a good idea to have a group for ALL of the characters rather than splitting them into groups. Splitting them into groups is good if you know what you're looking for, but I personally have often found it annoying that there isn't somewhere where all the character are listed together. No offence meant and I apologise if you disapprove of a "Twilight Saga Character" section. BlondieEllie That's quite alright, you're right to point out if the "categories" page isn't being used correctly and I now undertstand how it would be not inconveniant, but inpractical to list all the characters under one page (people would add actors and claim they were "characters" too). I can imagine that it's a problem as there are many "trees", but can I suggest that you abolish the category-adding badges from the rewards section? If people can earn points from adding categories it might lead to misuse of the category-adding function, and while I love the points system and personally have nothing against the category-adding points that can be won, if there is a problem then that may be a solution. BlondieEllie Thank you very much for your advice, and I will contact Pam about the matter. I am a big fan of the Twilight Saga and since discovering this website have become a devoted user, so I do take a lot of interest in the wiki "community". BlondieEllie 19:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Useless page if I ever saw one. Alright, I deleted it. Any user is free to mark a page as a Candidate for Deletion if they think it should be removed (this is done by adding to the page). Ultimately only an admin can delete the page, but tagging them is useful since it helps us find them more easily. Thanks again for your help, and don't worry about "bothering" me—it's what I'm here for. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You didn't read the books?? I read that you didn't read the books! Is this true, or was it just joking? 11:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE I didn't get the meaning of this sentence: "A green beret like you should not be afraid of the truth." -A green beret, in Austria we have to go to the army for six month; I was divided as a hunter/rifleman (literally translated), so I got a green beret. -Why should I be afraid of the truth? I just deleted the thing about admin, which is my opinion and not the truth. I didn't change anything on the sentence about the truth that you didn't read the books 21:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badges Thanks for the advice, I will bear it in mind. I just didn't think that it was important enough to warrant a whole paragraph =) Oh, and an administrator has awarded me the badges, but thank you anyway. :LuckyTimothy adwarded User:BlondieEllie. :LuckyTimothy is an Admin since today morning (UTC), but he already awarded people before being Admin. :Here you can see the editors of BlondieEllie's page. : 22:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quileute/Quillayute The valley and river near Forks are actually called Quillayute (pronounced the same as "Quileute" but spelled differently), and Forks High school belongs to the Quillayute Valley School District (along with the Quileute Tribal School). I know the spelling is different but this is the actual name, which is why I edited the page. Besides, it had been spelt "Quilayute" which is just gibberish. BlondieEllie 18:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :See: Talk:Forks_High_School :JoKalliauer ::No, it's not worth quarelling over =) sorry for contradicting you it's just that I have proof that I'm right and I can be quite stubborn when I know that I'm right. ::BlondieEllie 19:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know which word fits better, so I deleted my old mind/opinion. Look: Talk:Forks_High_School :::I don't mind, that you disagreed with me, but it wasn't right that I posted my mind/opinion, without information me. ::: 15:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Betas. Well I can't remember if that category was deleted in the past or not, but it's true that Levi Uley was a beta. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re.SuperFans #I can't think here are many people which have more then 100 edits who didn't read the books, maybe some who only saw the films. #People like you won't write there names into SuperFans I'm wondering about people who read the book more then 10 times like User:Leandra1998, which read the books about 60 times!! (How many hours do they read??) 19:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 of my twilight sequel Hi, I've published the second chapter of my sequel to the twilight saga, would you mind taking a look at it and commenting? thanks! Lol okay, hmm Harry Potter fanfic hardcore then ;D it's okay don't worry about it Best regards, BlondieEllie 16:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey! You seem really eager on this wikia and I could really use your help on my new twilight wikia. I was wondering whether you would like to join me and become a admin on it? please get back to me asap..>> Thanks a lot, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin you dont have to read the book. I need help with the cast members pages and hyperlinking my pages and pretty much improving the look.please .... (i urgently do need the help!!)pl please reply asap, thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: editing Thank you, I take it you're referring to the edits I made on the shape-shifter page? BlondieEllie 13:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah right, thank you very much. I practically had to re-write the page, some of it didn't make sense. I'm glad to help out correcting any English, if you ever need any help with pages I'd be delighted to help out. I can also speak, write and read fluently in French, but I doubt that it will be of any use on an English wiki =) Just out of curiosity, what is your first language? Your English is absolutely fantastic, I would never have guest that it wasn't your native tongue. Best regards, BlondieEllie 14:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the suggestion, and I am definitely going to persist with my French as I do not want to lose it. I had noticed that you use long sentences and have a very high language register (some may say that you speak in a "posh" way). Strangely, I always thought that you spoke the way Carlisle Cullen would. Again, your English really is great and you're one of the wiki's most regular contributors, I am very impressed. BlondieEllie 14:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Your comment about junior high school students is amusing as I am a junior high school student =) I'm 15, and in Year 10 (English equivalent of freshman year, I had to go back a year as I made the move from France during the summer and have to catch up on my English exams). I'm just a junior high student who reads a lot of books and who writes a lot of stories, so I have a higher level of English than most people my age. BlondieEllie 14:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lodge The reason I changed it from "Washington state" to "Washington" is that the latter is already an established category. While yes, here in the states we do distinguish the two by usually adding state to distinguish from D.C. Since Washington, D.C., isn't in the series at all I think it's fine to just put the category Washington for the moment. But I'm not against the suggestion to move the Washington category to Washington State. I would never have guessed that English isn't your first language. Out of all the editors that are active now, you're one of the best at it. Just out of curiousity for myeslf, what is your first language? LuckyTimothy 14:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Too beautiful... Is bollocks really that bad? I watch a lot of British TV shows/movies -- picked it up from them. And from relatives who aren't too far removed from the UK. I've always considered it like crap or damn. I take full responsibility and will immediately tender my resignation as wiki administrator. Such a short reign of power.... - LuckyTimothy 16:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think the request page gets deleted anyways eventually, so it will take care of itself. LuckyTimothy 17:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recommend Don't worry, voicing your opinion isn't impudent. However, I stand by my opinion and the final decision on BlondieEllie becoming an admin will be made based on the majority opinion of our more active admins. It has nothing to do with her not being a good editor, but is rather a matter of experience. Thanks for the input though. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I'm learning as fast as I can =) don't worry, Pam and I have undone the category-adding so it's okay. I sometimes can't work out whether to add things or not. BlondieEllie 19:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry, didn't realise I hadn't added a heading! And I will try to keep categories to a minimum, thanks =) BlondieEllie 19:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC)